Contest : La magie des masques
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Concours d'OS : Un bal masqué en plein air ! Bonne idée ! Sous le couvert de l'anonymat, les personnages de Stephenie Meyer se rencontrent, se réjouissent, se cherchent ou se disputent ? Bref rien de spécial sauf que... la météo a décidé de s'en mêler. A vous de jouer sur ce thème... jusqu'à ce que les masques tombent.


**La magie des masques **

_**- LTC -**_

Un bal masqué en plein air ! Bonne idée ! Sous le couvert de l'anonymat, les personnages de Stephenie Meyer se rencontrent, se réjouissent, se cherchent ou se disputent ? Bref rien de spécial sauf que... la météo a décidé de s'en mêler.

A vous de jouer sur ce thème... jusqu'à ce que les masques tombent.

_**- LTC - **_

**Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite.**

- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière **ANONYME**, par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP Restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Votre bêta peut vous aider ou vous conseiller.

- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, afin de permettre à chacune de **choisir d'insérer un lemon ou non. ** (si vos personnages veulent "fêter" l'événement, libre à eux)

_**- LTC -**_

_**Les contraintes spécifiques et OBLIGATOIRES à ce contest : **_

**-1ere contrainte :** La longueur de l'OS

Votre OS doit contenir minimum** 2000 mots** et maximum **8000 **mots (hors titre et en-tête) .

**-2eme Contrainte **: Les mots imposés

Comme toujours, pour nous rappeler l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots "magiques" suivant :** Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation. **

**-3eme Contrainte : **Les personnages

_**Personnage obligatoire**_(pas forcement personnage principal, mais "présent" du début à la fin, une sorte de fil rouge)** : Charlie Swan.**

_**Personnage interdit**_(ne doit jamais être évoqué ou même mentionné)** : Jacob Black.**

**4eme contrainte : **la durée

Votre OS doit couvrir une durée maximale de 24 heures dans la vie des personnages.

**-5eme **_(et dernière)_** contrainte :** Une trame à suivre **IMPERATIVEMENT ** en 3 "actes"

-Une "**Rencontre" **avec un(e) inconnu(e) **masqué(e**) qui le reste **le plus longtemps possible **dans **un bal masqué en plein air.**

-Une **catastrophe météo** interrompt (perturbe) le bal.

-Les masques tombent… Ce(tte) charmant(e) inconnu(e) l'était-il (elle) vraiment ?

_**- LTC -**_

**Comment participer ?**

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) ( ) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) OU LibreOffice (.odt), à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement.

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

_**/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

_**- LTC -**_

_**Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes :**_

- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

**Présentation**: _**La magie des Masques **_** (Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre**** :** (Titre du l'OS)

"**Couple"**** :** Personnage "non-masqué" et X

**Le Rating**** :** le rating de votre OS (Nous publierons sous rating M)

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **_**"La magie des masques"**_

_**- LTC -**_

**Ouverture des envois des participations :** 16 janvier

**Fermeture des envois des participations :** 1er avril

**Ouverture des votes :** 2 avril

**Fermeture des votes :** Samedi 18 avril minuit

**Résultats :** dimanche 19 avril

_**- LTC -**_

**Mentions spéciales "LTC"**

- Les membres du Staff étant avant tout des "gribouilleuses", nous nous réservons le droit de participer (ou pas) au contest avec les mêmes règles que toutes les autres participantes. Nous garantissons l'impartialité des résultats par le mode de vote de Fanfiction.

- Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas accepter en publication les OS dont le contenu nous mettrait mal à l'aise notamment par la mention explicite d'actes moralement ou légalement répréhensibles.

- Nous faisons à la fin de chaque contest un fichier epub - pdf de vos écrits pour nos lectrices. La participation à ce contest inclut donc votre autorisation implicite d'inclure votre OS dans ce fichier (en cas de désaccord il suffit de nous le signaler par mail).

_**- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Deb****by et Nic **


End file.
